The Exiles in Bayville
by NachtcGleiskette
Summary: Title's pretty self explanatory...The Exile's find themselves transported to a new reality where the X men they know are teenagers attending High School. *Complete Fic* 3/26: revised


I love Evo, and I love the Exiles! So what better than a crossover!!! This is Pre-DOR, so Mutants are still on the down low. R&R!!!  
  
3/26/03 Yeah, I know this has been posted before. This is the first fic I ever completed, but I was reading through it recently and decided to fix some typos and rewrite some parts that bothered me. It's just me being my anal self. I hope you like it better now!  
  
Disclaimer: I LOVE THE EXILES!!!  
  
~&~  
  
"What the hell?" Morph looked around the dark, enclosed space that he and his friends were now inhabiting. "Where are we now?"  
  
"I don't know, the Tallus isn't speaking yet." Blink, their leader, looked around her as well. They must be in a closet or something. There were mops hanging on the wall, and a slop sink in the corner.  
  
"Well, do you think we can get out of here? It's just a touch cramped." Sunfire was smashed behind Sasquatch. "Is there a door up there?"  
  
Nocturne reached out and turned the knob. The six of them tumbled out of the closet and onto the floor in a heap. "Morph! Get off!" Nocturne kicked him away.  
  
"Where is this?" Mimic looked around the institution. It looked like it could be a school, but who knows. They had been to many very strange realities and ha learned to prepare themselves for anything.  
  
Suddenly, a bell rang. The Exiles ducked themselves around a corner and watched as the halls filled up with teenagers.  
  
"The Tallus brought us to a high school?" Sunfire questioned.  
  
"Shh! It's speaking." Blink listened intently to the band on her wrist.  
  
~&~  
  
Scott Summers walked out of his math class, excited about his one period of freedom. He bombed that test, though, he knew it. He walked into the lunch room and saw Kurt and Evan already sitting at their usual table.  
  
"Hey guys!" Scott sat down and pulled out his lunch.  
  
"Hey, how'd the test go?" Evan asked as he opened his second milk carton.  
  
"Eh, I don't want to talk about it." Scott looked down at his lunch, then quickly changed the subject. "Hey, you guys want to go to the movies after school? They're playing that new horror flick downtown."  
  
"Oh man, we are there!" Kurt said, his mouth full of burger.  
  
"Kurt! Gross!" Kitty joined them, grimacing at her friends table manners. "Could you at least, like, swallow?"  
  
He swallowed. "Sorry, Katschen."  
  
Jean sat down next to Kitty. "Have you guys noticed anything weird today?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't know, I've just been getting these weird.....vibes today. Like, something's not right."  
  
"Hey, what's with those kids over there? Am I showing or something?" Kurt pointed toward a table of kids all looking their way. They looked away quickly when they noticed the Xmen turning toward them.  
  
"No, your cool man. But, has anyone seen any of them before?" Evan wondered.  
  
~&~  
  
"They're looking at us!" The Exiles abruptly turned their heads back toward each other. "Do you think they recognize us?"  
  
"Considering we don't exist in this reality, I doubt it Morph," Sasquatch reassured him.  
  
"Besides the Tallus said that it's disguised us. This world has not discovered mutants yet. So we have to be careful." Blink told them.  
  
To each other, they looked as they were supposed to. There was their leader, Blink, a violet skinned teleporter. Mimic, a large man with the abilities to "mimic" up to five mutations at a time. Morph, a white, featureless funny man/shape shifter. Nocturne, who can possess a body for a length of time, and shared many of her features with her father, Nightcrawler. Sunfire, a Japanese woman who could create fire. And Sasquatch, a young woman who could at will transform herself into the furry beast of the north. But to everyone else, they were just six teenagers.  
  
"So, what is it we have to do, exactly?" Sunfire asked.  
  
"Well, the Tallus said that we need to find a mutant with a very dangerous power. She has the ability to produce heat with her stare. She can bring water to a boil with a brief glance.. She is very deadly. And right now, she is very upset, and highly disagreeable. And we need to find her before she...goes off."  
  
"Goes off?" Nocturne questioned.  
  
"Well, she's supposed to eventually snap, and use her powers against anyone, killing hundreds, and exposing mutants as monsters in this world. After that, mutants are taken into custody and exterminated. We have to stop her before this happens."  
  
"Do we know anything else about her?" Mimic asked.  
  
"No, not really. That's all the Tallus said."  
  
"Well, isn't that dandy?" Morph sat back and put his feet up on the table. "We just find her and blow this Popsicle stand!"  
  
"It maybe best if we split up. It'll be easier to track her down." Blink suggested.  
  
"Hey, are you guys new here?" The group looked up to see a rather large blonde guy standing over them.  
  
"Ja, ve are ze Svedish exchange students, ja?" Morph joked.  
  
"I don't think he's talking to us, Morph," Nocturne whispered. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious that this guy was talking directly to Blink and Mimic, pretty much ignoring the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm Duncan Matthews, captain of the football team. I just wanted to come over and welcome you to Bayville high!" He seemed disgustingly friendly as he extended his hand to them.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Mimic said, taking his hand. "I'm Calvin, and this is Clarice, Mariko, Heather, T.J. and Mor-" Mimic paused for a second, trying to think of a name that began with Mor. "-timer."  
  
Morph froze. Mortimer?? He was now Mortimer? Ugh, could this get any worse?  
  
"It's nice to meet you all," Duncan glanced at the others quickly before returning his attention to Mimic and Blink. "I was wondering if you two would want to join me and some friends at our table? We can, you know, talk and stuff."  
  
Mimic looked at Blink. "We'd love to," she said for him, then pulled him up and led him away. "We'll meet you guys later!" She called back to the rest.  
  
"Split up. Right.." Morph sighed.  
  
"Yeah, Mortimer," Sunfire laughed.  
  
~&~  
  
'Ugh, this is just strange,' Sasquatch thought as she sat down in science classroom. She hadn't been in class in a long time. But she didn't mind too much. She loved science.  
  
"Ok, class, can I have your attention?" The teacher walked up to the board and began the lesson. While the lecture was interesting, it was also quite juvenile. She began to scan the class for their rogue mutant.  
  
"Now, who can tell me the name of the scientist who came up with the theory of spontaneous generation?" The teacher looked about the room. "Anyone?"  
  
She knew that she shouldn't bring much attention to herself, but she raised her hand anyhow. "That would be Lamarck."  
  
"Very good, Miss, um." The teacher tried to grasp a name.  
  
"Heather," she told him.  
  
"Well, I am impressed, Heather." He returned to his lesson. She enjoyed this attention.  
  
"Hey, Heather." She looked over at the girl sitting next to her. "That was, like, pretty cool. Do you think you could, like, tutor me?"  
  
As stupid as it was, this really excited Sasquatch. She loved the idea of teaching and loved how she was looked up to by the others in the class. "I would love to."  
  
"Great! I'll talk to you after class!" The girl turned back to the front.  
  
~&~  
  
Morph walked through the halls, looking for the mutant. He turned a corner, and suddenly noticed the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. He felt his legs turn to jelly as he stared at her. She seemed to be walking in slow motion. He had to go talk to her. He made his way over, stroking his hand through his hair in a way that he was sure made him seem sexy.  
  
"Hey," he said in his 'I'm a sexy man' voice.  
  
She giggled with her friend and turned "Hey, um, Mortimer, was it?"  
  
Morph mentally hit himself. That damn name! Memo to self, Kill Calvin. "Uh, yeah, but you can call me Hank." Yeah, Hank's a sexy name.  
  
She gave him a strange look and laughed a bit. "Oh, ok, Hank." Her friend giggled again.  
  
"And you are?" Morph leaned against the lockers in a way that he was sure made him the sexiest man alive.  
  
"Um, I'm Taryn," she said, not really looking at him. "Listen, it was nice meeting you, Morti-, I mean, Hank. But I gotta go." She walked off with her friend. About halfway down the hall, they both began to laugh.  
  
'Ouch,' Morph thought. 'Denied.'  
  
~&~  
  
Nocturne was walking around outside when she heard voices. Instinctually, she hid behind a tree and observed.  
  
"Come on, Babycakes, just one kiss, huh?"  
  
"Ugh, Todd! I have told you a thousand times NO! And do NOT call me Babycakes!" The girl grabbed the boy and shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Ow, jeez Wanda, you don't have to be so rough!" Todd got up off the floor.  
  
'Wanda?' Nocturne thought. 'Is this who I think it is?'  
  
"All I want is some affection, baby-, uh Wanda," Todd walked back over to her. She had a death look in her eyes. "How about a hug?"  
  
That was all she could take. The hex bolt threw Todd back against the wall. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain.  
  
'Yup, that's her' Nocturne thought. 'Now I wonder if I...'  
  
~&~  
  
Mimic was still hanging out with Duncan. Duncan liked talking about the football team, and just seemed to go on and on. What was strange was, Mimic was kind of enjoying the company. They had been in exile for so long, and Mimic missed just being able to talk about stupid things, in excess in the case of Duncan.  
  
"You know, Calvin, you should really try out for the team. You definitely have the build for it."  
  
Calvin thought about it. Maybe he should. It would be fun to play on a team with these guys, he already kind of liked them. "Maybe I will."  
  
"Awesome!" Duncan and Calvin walked toward the gym together.  
  
~&~  
  
Sunfire was still looking for the girl. She spotted Sasquatch sitting on a bench with another girl, books open in their laps. "Hey Heather!"  
  
"Hey, Mariko, what's up?" Heather looked up as Mariko jogged over.  
  
"Have you seen anything yet?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Heather asked, confused. Then she remembered why they had been sent to this world in the first place. "OH! No, I haven't. You?"  
  
"Not yet, but-"  
  
"Listen, Mariko, we're kind of in the middle of something. You go and look some more, and I'll join you in a bit." Heather turned back to the books.  
  
Mariko was about to say something, but thought better of it and stomped off. She turned a corner and saw a few guys riding on skateboards. She recognized one of them as one of the X men. They were very good, and Mariko walked closer to watch.  
  
"Hey!" one of them said. "You're new, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I'm Mariko."  
  
"Evan," he replied. "Do you skate?"  
  
Mariko smiled. She'd always wanted to try skateboarding. She walked forward and took the offered skateboard from Evan.  
  
~&~  
  
"Kurt Wagner?" Wanda looked at her, wide eyed. "T.J. are you kidding?"  
  
"Why not?" Nocturne replied. "He's cute, isn't he? And that accent-"  
  
"No." Wanda replied. "No. It's not going to happen."  
  
"Come on! Just give it a try? He's a great guy!"  
  
"I think there may be things about him you don't know T.J." Wanda told her.  
  
T.J. smirked. 'If you only knew,' she thought. "You won't even give it a try? You may like him."  
  
"I doubt it." Wanda sat back, arms crossed.  
  
"Just a movie, or something? It doesn't have to be a big-"  
  
"Hey, T.J., can I talk to you?" Blink came over, putting her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sure, Clarice." She turned back to Wanda. "I'll talk to you later. But seriously, think about it."  
  
Blink led Nocturne away. "What were you doing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I overheard you, T.J. You can't just do that! We're here to find that girl, not play match-maker for your parents."  
  
"It's destined to be! I'm just trying to help fate along, is all," Nocturne said. "Besides, it'd be nice to have a little me running around this reality."  
  
"Have you seen the girl yet?" Blink asked, annoyed.  
  
"Uh, not really, no," T.J admitted.  
  
Blink sighed. "Alright, well, keep looking. I'm going to go find the others."  
  
~&~  
  
"Hey Taryn." Morph had to give it another try. This time, she was alone. This could happen. It could work.  
  
"Hey Mortimer," she said, not looking away from her locker.  
  
"It's Hank," Morph said, suddenly realizing how stupid Hank really was. It's not the least bit sexy. He should have said Mark. Mark is definitely sexier. But he couldn't change his name again.  
  
"Right, Hank," she looked at him. He felt himself melt. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Hey, Summers, whose that hitting on your girl?" someone yelled. Morph looked up to see a rather angry Scott Summers heading his way.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Scott truthfully didn't care either way what happened to Taryn. Jean was his love. But while Taryn was his "girl" he had to act like it. Maybe Jean would see what a great boyfriend he was and come to her senses finally.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" Morph said, backing up. He did NOT want to get into a fight with Cyclops, it was a fight he knew he couldn't win.  
  
"Nothing, huh? Well, good, let's keep it that way." Scott grabbed Taryn's hand and pulled her away. Trying to play the macho boyfriend, he turned and said. "Stay away from my girl!"  
  
Morph watched as the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen walked away with her boyfriend, and sighed.  
Blink looked around for the rest of the Exiles. She stood outside, watching as students passed. She saw Sasquatch, sitting and talking with a girl about some genetics homework. She was about to walk over there when..  
  
"Watch out!" Sunfire zipped by on a skateboard, followed by a group of cheering boys. Blink shook her head. It was obvious that some they had forgotten their mission. She began to walk back towards the school. She saw Mimic and Duncan playing catch with a football. She was about to go over to him and bawl him out when she caught sight of T.J. walking with Kurt.  
  
"Wanda Maximoff? I don't think so T.J." he said as they passed by.  
  
Ok, now Blink was royally pissed. They had a job to do, and they had NEVER acted so irresponsibly. They were acting like, well, like teenagers. Blink was about to explode when she heard something. It sounded like a girls voice. She looked around a group of bushes and saw a girl sitting muttering something to herself. Blink approached slowly.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
The girl jumped, and looked up at Blink with teary eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm......a friend. My name's Clarice." Blink offered her hand to the girl.  
  
The girl just looked at it, and then looked away quickly. "Please, leave me alone."  
  
"I want to help you. I know what you're going through. I can help."  
  
"You don't know anything! No one does!" The girl looked at Blink with anger in her eyes. "They all laugh at me, they pick on me. Well, it turns out they were always right, I am a freak. And they're gonna learn how much of a freak I really am!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Blink asked, crouching down next to her.  
  
"I mean that I know what to do. I've been made fun of for the last time, and now I'm going to use my 'weirdness' against all of them. I may be a freak, but I'm not going to let them call me that anymore."  
  
"You're not a freak," Blink told her. "There are others like you. Others who have special powers."  
  
The girl looked at her, eyes wide. "What do you know about special powers? Have you been spying on me?"  
  
"What? No! No, not at all, it's just-" Blink started.  
  
"Look at you! You're just like the rest of them! You're not my friend! I'm not going to let you hurt me anymore!" the girl screamed. Her gaze at Blink became more intense.  
  
"But-" Blink couldn't speak. An intense heat enveloped her body. It began to burn. All she could do was scream.  
  
~&~  
  
"What was that?" Heather looked up from the book. No, she knew exactly what that was. She got up, and ran in the direction of the scream.  
  
Mariko had heard it as well, and knew that Blink was in trouble. She and Evan both ran to help. When they got there, they saw what looked like a one sided staring competition. The girl was staring, while Blink was screaming in pain.  
  
There was a large group forming. Scott stood in the group and watched as this girl was being hurt. He knew that the other girl was doing it to her, but he didn't know how to stop it. He couldn't get too close because of the heat, and couldn't use his powers because of the crowd. Suddenly, a large guy came barreling out of the crowd and tackled the girl down. The other girl began to stop her screaming and lay in the grass, obviously still in pain. A few others came forward to help the fallen girl. Scott recognized all of them as being the new kids that had been staring at them at lunch. They grabbed the girl and ran off with both of them.  
  
"What's going on?" Kurt ran up to Scott.  
  
"I don't know. But I think we had better find out. Get the others." Kurt took advantage of the crowd's distraction and ported out, as Scott ran after the new kids.  
  
~&~  
  
Mimic lay the girl down on the grass behind the school. He had hit her pretty hard, and she was knocked out for the moment. He went over to Blink and checked her out. She was slightly burnt, and had a few blisters on her skin.  
  
"Blink," he said. "I'm sorry. I, I shouldn't have left you like that. I should have stayed focused on the plan."  
  
"We all should have," Sasquatch piped in. "We're so sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well, we almost failed!" Blink was very angry. "This world could have been destroyed just because you all had your own agendas."  
  
The rest of them looked down. They felt awful. They shouldn't have one what they did. They should have never strayed from their duty. But they had, and it almost cost their friend her life.  
  
The girl stirred. The Exiles surrounded her, blocking off any escape for her.  
  
"Now, listen." Blink said to her. The girl just looked at them, fear in her eyes.  
  
"What are you people?" she asked.  
  
"I guess our disguises are gone," Morph whispered to Sunfire. "It's good to be back to my hot self."  
  
"Shut up Morph," she replied.  
  
Blink knelt down to the girl. "We're mutants. Like you, we were all born with special gifts. And we know what you're going through. You're not alone. We can help."  
  
The girl just looked around at all of them. She began to cry. "No one's ever been this nice to me."  
  
"Hey! What's going on!" The Exiles turned around to see the assembled X men behind them. "Who are you?"  
  
"We're," Mimic began. He wasn't interested in getting into the whole explanation. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Blink looked at the girl. "They're the ones who can really help you. They can take you somewhere and get you help with your powers, um.."  
  
"Angela..that's my name."  
  
Blink smiled at her. "Go with them. They'll help you."  
  
Angela smiled at Blink and walked over toward the others. She nervously walked up to the guy in front, someone wearing a visor and put her hand out. "I'm Angela," she said to him. "I'm a, uh-" she had a hard time saying it. "I'm a mutant."  
  
The visor guy smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Angela. We're the X men. We want to help you."  
  
Suddenly, from behind her, there was a blink of light. Angela turned to thank her saviors, but when she did, they were gone.  
  
The End  
  
~&~  
  
Ya, this is me being really really stumped on my other story and coming up with an idea in the middle of the night with insomnia. Hope you liked! Don't mind if you didn't! Leave reviews either way!  
  
3/26/03 Yeah, I like it better now. 


End file.
